The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 353726, filed in the PTO on May 10, 1994, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to aircraft and more specifically it relates to a circular wing aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous aircraft have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,715 to Reams; 4,598,888 to Beteille; 5,101,615 to Fassauer; 5,163,638 to Chaneac; 5,244,167 to Turk et al. and 5,255,871 to Ikeda all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
An airborne device known as a helicopter wing device in combination with fixed wing aircraft. The helicopter wing device has a rotor mounted on a vertical shaft that consists of internal parts described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,483. The means of handling aboard and in flight down through an extendable launching tube and shielding therefore. Rest lugs are arranged to drop the helicopter wing device to thereby provide flight delivery to the destinations needing service of supply of heavier loads, or those critical such as medical supplies and personnel under direct or remote control devices to suit needs of user.
A fixed-wing aircraft with tandem lifting surfaces has monoplane main wings secured in an intermediate area of the fuselage and a horizontal tail surface with at least one stabilizer plane mounted at the tail of the fuselage. A third supporting surface on the fuselage is in tandem arrangement with the other supporting surfaces. The third supporting surface is a canard surface positioned ahead of the center of gravity of the aircraft.
An air-floated apparatus, such as a lawn mower or vacuum cleaner, is comprised of an endless housing having a bottom opening defined by a relatively flat plate member projecting inwardly from a bottom part of the housing. At least one air impeller is provided for pressurizing air within the housing sufficient to float the housing above a support surface. The plate member directs air laterally into the housing to inhibit the escape of air from the housing and maintain a relatively constant pressure in the housing. In one embodiment, the apparatus is comprised of a lawn mower having a rotatable cutting member mounted within the housing. The rotary action of the cutting member centrifuges grass cuttings within the housing. The plate member acts as a shelf to support the centrifuged grass cuttings and cooperates with an inner wall of the housing, to direct the grass cuttings into a discharge duct for collection in a bag or other receptacle.
An engine and lift unit for rotary wing aircraft together with means for balancing of the rotational torque of the wings is shown. The rotational torque is balanced by a blower propeller, disposed horizontally below the rotor, inside an enclosure including a vertical duct surrounding the blower propeller and whose lower open end exits under the fuselage of the aircraft. A horizontal duct opens into an intermediate zone of the vertical duct and exits out the rear of the aircraft. An adjustable shutter assembly is disposed in the junction of the two ducts allowing the creation of two adjustable air flows, one directed vertically downwards and the other directed towards the rear of the aircraft. The aircraft also has fixed wings, flaps, rudders and controls so the pilot can operate the aircraft in flight.
A lift augmentation system for aircraft which comprises a plurality of propellers parallel to an aircraft wing and inset parallel to and at the trailing edge of the wing. The propellers function to both directly produce vertical lift in the manner of helicopter blades and to augment air circulation over the wing to enhance lift produced by the wing. The propellers are set into the trailing edge of the wing along the length of the wing, with the inboard propellers preferably closely spaced to the fuselage to force air flow over the reducing taper of the fuselage. Each propeller is tiltable in all directions about the vertical axis through the propeller hub and the assembly of engine and propeller is hinged to the wing for pivoting in a plane substantially parallel to the aircraft axis.
A helicopter comprises a pair of rotors, each having a flap hinged to one of its edges. A seesaw rod is swingably supported above the rotors. A pair of auxiliary wings are fixed to opposite ends of the seesaw rod. A pair of connecting rods each connect one of the flaps with the seesaw rod above it. When the lift produced by one of the rotors becomes larger than that produced by the other, the auxiliary wing located above the rotor producing the larger lift rises and turns up the flap of the rotor to reduce its flap effect and decrease the rotor lift. The auxiliary wing located above the rotor producing the smaller lift lowers and turns down the flap of the rotor, to increase its flap effect and raise its lift. As a result, the lifts of the two rotors are regulated.